


Something Better

by rambunctiousfool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Cute, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambunctiousfool/pseuds/rambunctiousfool
Summary: This is an au of Miraculous Ladybug, if Marinette had said yes to Luka at the end of the Frozer episode. This is my first ever fic - so I hope you all like it!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Luka was never a boy defined by his ability to articulate. When Marinette invited him to the ice rink the afternoon before, he spent the whole night mulling over how the next day would go, and plucking melancholy notes from his guitar.   
Marinette’s melody was almost finished. He couldn’t get her tune out of his head. 

The actual day they spent skating was fun, but you could have cut the tension in the air with a knife. Luka couldn’t help being frustrated with the young model with them. Marinette was beyond beautiful, she was selfless and kind, and clearly was willing to do anything to catch Adrien’s eye. He completely oblivious however and, according to Juleka, had uttered that Marinette was “just a friend” an innumerable amount of times. Luka was tired of seeing such an amazing girl consistently let down by such an unobservant boy. 

“Do you want to take the subway together Marinette?” 

She was looking over at the model. Luka knew there was no point persisting further. If she loved someone else, then he’d just have to find a new melody. He decided to just be a good friend instead. 

“You should go talk to-“

“I’ll go with you.” 

Luka tried to suppress his elation into a polite smile. 

“Oh! Good, cool.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“I can’t keep hurting myself like this. Adrien doesn’t love me back. He’s a good friend, and I should focus on developing an actual connection with him. Besides, Luka is-“ 

“Do you want to take the subway together Marinette?” 

Marinette’s thoughts were cut off by the very boy she had turned them to. 

“You should go talk to-“

“I’ll go with you.” 

She was exhausted of relentless pining. Luka and her had a connection. She could at least form coherent sentences around him. They spent time together, shared interests and values, and he was on her mind. A lot. Time with him always felt ethereal and calm. 

Luka was grinning from ear to ear. Marionette couldn’t help but giggle as they began to walk to the subway station. 

“So how come you didn’t go talk to Adrien? I saw how you were looking at him, Marinette.”

“I- I uhh..”

He was incorrigible. How was she meant to explain to him that she might also have a new melody to work on? His eyes burned into the back of skull, deep into her conscience. 

“I think I need to move on. Adrien is a good person but I know he loves Kagami. And there’s nothing I can do about that. I just wish I had someone who appreciates me for me, you know? Someone who I can have a stupid romantic connection with.” 

Luka brushed his hand against hers. 

“Someone who plays a melody in your heart?” 

Marinette felt goosebumps rise in her skin. 

“Yes...something exactly like that.” 

She looked to the ground, hoping to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks.   
They sat down together in the otherwise empty subway carriage. Marinette sheepishly moved her pinky onto Luka’s hand. Luka lightly took her hand and lay his head on hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Luka lay in bed that evening unable to even pick up his guitar. His heart was still racing from the subway ride. Their hand holding evolved to Marinette burying her face in his neck, and by the time they had reached her stop, they could barely untangle themselves. 

Luka wasn’t proud of the thoughts he was having. He wanted nothing more than to respect Marinette, even in private, yet now he felt a little more comfortable allowing himself to indulge. He began to think about her slim form, her soft skin and curves under his hands. He imagined his hand traveling up her thigh, his mouth against her neck, her heat, her-

“Luka, mom said it’s time for dinner.”

He sprung up to see his soft spoken sister peering around his door. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a second.” 

He expected his sister to slink off as usual, but she opened the door and stood in the doorway. 

“Are you..are you okay Luka?”

“Yes Jules, I’m fine.”

“How come you’re not playing your guitar?”

“I just don’t really feel like it tonight. I’m kinda tired and I...” 

Juleka’s deadpan expression bore into him. He couldn’t lie even if he wanted to. 

“I don’t need to play tonight. All the melody is in here.” 

He gestured to his heart. 

“Is it Marinette again?” 

“Yes, but the tune isn’t somber this time. We uh, we had a nice day today.” 

“You should tell her you know.” 

He didn’t know whether or not to tell her that he and Marinette’s relationship had changed, that he was almost certain that they were now more than friends. But because he hadn’t even texted Marinette about it yet, he wasn’t sure he should tell anyone, even his sister. 

“I think she knows Jules. It’s just a matter of strumming the right chords.” 

Juleka cocked her head in bemusement. 

“Let’s go get dinner.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette flopped onto her covers and allowed every single emotion from that day wash over her.   
She beamed. 

“Tikki! Today! Was! So...different! It was amazing!” 

“It looks like you’ve found someone who really likes you for you Marinette!” 

“I know, it’s incredible! But now...”

Marinette looked around her room. The pictures of Adrien outlining her walls, Adrien’s schedule on her desk, his picture on her vanity, the magazines piled behind her couch. Everything was of Adrien, and that would need to change.   
She began to take the pictures down, put his schedule in the bin, and bring the magazines downstairs. 

“Are you sure about this Marinette?”

“Well Tikki, I thought I loved Adrien. I thought I was sure of that. But I couldn’t get a sentence out in front of him. I wasn’t sure of my feelings for Luka at first but after today...”

Marinette trailed off thinking about the subway ride with him. By the time they reached her stop she was practically sitting in his lap. Her face went red at the thought of it. One strong hand was wrapped around her waist and the other was cradling her face. She never imagined herself that close to Luka, so close to feeling what his lips felt like-

“Marinette!”

“Hah! Um haha, sorry Tikki!” 

The kwami rolled her eyes. 

“You were saying before you started daydreaming?”

“Oh right...yeah, I never thought that Luka and I could be more than friends. I thought that I’d one hundred percent be as much of a incoherent mess around him as I am- or was with Adrien. But after today, I realise that Luka and I have something different. Maybe an actual connection Tikki.” 

“I’m happy for you Marinette. You’re young and you should be trying out different things and different people. And who knows, maybe Luka is the right person for you!”

Marinette giggled as her kwami nestled into her cheek.

“I just hope I don’t mess this up.”

“Don’t say that, I’m sure it will be great!” 

Her phone chimed. 

“It’s Luka!” 

Tikki flew over her shoulder to read the message. 

“Hey Mari, I really enjoyed today. I don’t want to be too forward, but I want to see you again soon, just the two of us. What do you think?” 

“What a gentleman!”

“Tikki! He wants to see me again!” 

“Of course he does Marinette, I told you!” 

“How do I respond? Gah, should I play hard to get? Should I tell him that-“

“Marinette!” 

“Ahh, I know! I just don’t know what to say...”

“Just be yourself. Remember, that’s who he likes.” 

Marinette took a deep breath. 

“I really enjoyed today too, Luka. I want to see you soon, maybe we could go for a walk and then watch a movie at mine? My parents will be out of town next weekend :)” 

“What do you think Tikki? Too forward?”

“It’s fine. Now send it!”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luka stood nervous outside of Marinette’s parents patisserie. He hadn’t stopped trying to perfect her melody since he last saw her. 

He decided to change his usual style today; he wore heavy knit grey jumper but kept his normal ripped jeans and shoes.   
His phoned dinged.   
“Hey, I see you outside ;P. You can come in, the bakery door is open and I’m not ready yet.”  
Luka walked into the shop. There was an aroma of freshly baked bread and pastries in the air. He ran his hand across the work surfaces in the back of the shop, and he saw the flour embedded in the creases of the wood. He wondered if Marinette often helped her parents here, kneading bread, folding croissants, piping icing.   
He wondered if she baked by herself often. Alone, unleashing her creativity into different baked products. Each groove tells a story, every pleat an entire history. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

Luka jumped at the voice. Marinette stood in the doorway, grinning with a hand on her hip. She was dressed different too. She was wearing a blue polka dot dress that matched her eyes, with a light pink cardigan over it and her signature bag on her hip. Her silky hair was pulled into a bun. 

“Marinette...you look beautiful.”

“I, uhm, haha...”

“Oh I didn’t mean to embarrass-“

“No, I just...”

Marinette smiled awkwardly, then looked at the ground for a moment and took a breath. 

“Thank you Luka. Do you want to go?” 

They walked through the park adjacent to Marinette’s apartment. Had he made her uncomfortable with his compliment? He wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible around him. She was so pretty and slight, he almost felt bad wanting to touch her.   
His thoughts were cut off by her soft fingers slipping their way in between his. 

“Should we sit down here?” 

Marinette nodded towards a bench facing the fountain. The couple sat down, hand in hand. 

He was in awe of the way she downplayed her own kindness. The story she told him was typical, Chloe’s mean antics, an upset classmate, and Marinette’s selfless actions to make her friend feel better. 

“You know you’re amazing, right?”

“What?”

“You’re amazing. You’re so selfless. It’s crazy what you do for other people.” 

“You don’t have to say that...”

“Don’t be embarrassed. I would proud to be you.”

“I...uhm, you’re amazing too.”

She was so beautiful. Luka let instinct guide his hand to her face. He stroked his hand down her jaw and brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. He realised her face was edging towards his. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Marinette didn’t even answer - she planted her lips against his. Luka kept one hand on her face and moved the other hand around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tightened the embrace.   
She moved her mouth and started gently kissing his neck.   
After a few minutes, Marinette pulled away. 

“So do you want to go..watch a movie in my room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad that people seem to kind of like this so far! I’m trying to work on my writing and I love the miraculous characters, and I thought this would be fun. I hope you all enjoy my future work.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette surprised herself with how forward she was, but there was an urgency in their connection that she felt when they kissed. 

“So do you want to go..watch a movie in my room?” 

Luka looked at her with heavy lidded eyes. 

“If that’s what you’re comfortable with-“

“Let’s go.” 

Marinette grabbed Luka’s hand and led him through the bakery and up into her room. 

“What kind of movie do you want to-“

She grabbed his face with both hands and began to kiss him again. They fell on her bed, Luka lay back and Marinette climbed on top of him. 

“Marinette..”

Luka gasped between kisses.   
Marinette felt his hands running up her thighs, eventually reaching up her dress and grabbing her hips.   
She moved to his neck again, softly sucking on different spots.   
She felt one hand move from under her dress to up her chest.

*thump* *thump*   
“Marinette! Girl are you home?”

Marinette had completely forgotten about her plans with Alya!   
She pulled away and gasped.

“Agh! I totally spaced!”

“What should we do?” 

“Hide!”

“Hide? Where?”

Luka chuckled, if anything to do distract himself from how awkward this could be. 

“Under the bed! Hide under the bed, quickly” 

“Marinette, girl you didn’t respond to any of my texts, did you not remember that we...are you alright?” 

Marinette sat awkwardly on her bed, hair messy, flustered and blushing so hard she might pass out. 

“Marinette?” 

“Hehe, yeah Alya I’m fine!”

“What’s with the dress? And why is your hair so messy?”

“Oh I uhh...had to water my neighbour’s dog and I didn’t want to look informal!” 

“What? What kind of lame excuse is that? Is there someone with you?”

Marinette grinned and her blush deepened. 

“Were you on a date?”

“A date? No I-“

“Was it with Adrien?”

“NO! No I mean, date? Me? A date? I could never-“

There was a cough and rustle from underneath Marinette’s bed. 

“Come on out mystery boy!” 

“Alya I swear there’s no mystery boy-“ 

Luka stuck his head out and grinned. Marinette groaned with embarrassment, lay back on the bed and pulled a pillow over her head.

“Luka? Juleka’s brother? Nice job girl!”

A muffled whimper came from under the pillow. 

“Should I go?”

“I don’t know!” 

“You already made plans with Alya, I should go. I had fun today, Marinette.” 

Marinette sat cross legged on her bed, defeated. Luka kissed her gently. 

“Bye Luka.”

“Bye Marinette. We should do this again soon.” 

Marinette allowed herself to stare after him as he left her room, smiling dreamily to herself. 

“So, Luka...why didn’t you tell me about him girl!” 

Images of her and Chat Noir flying through Paris and capturing akumas flashed in her mind. 

“I’ve just been really busy! I spaced! Just like I did today with us...”

“Can’t say I blame you, sorry for barging in.”

“You probably don’t even want to hear about him now...”

Marinette turned dramatically and giggled. 

“Don’t do that to me Marinette, tell me about your new boy!”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

“Are we dating?”

Luka stared at the message from Marinette on his screen. He would’ve much preferred to have this conversation in person. He was in the middle of perfecting Marinette’s melody when he got the message. 

He set down his guitar and thought about the day he spent with her. Her lips, thighs, chest...fuck.   
He picked up his guitar again and played a romantic rift. He closed eyes and strummed and whistled. Marinette was a lilting refrain, and his fingers knew which chords to play. 

He looked at the text again. He didn’t want to have this conversation over text. He liked Marinette, she was beginning to mean something more to him than he thought originally was possible.   
He decided to write back. 

“I like you. Can we talk about this in person?”

The immediateness of her response surprised him. 

“Of course. I don’t want to rush you c:” 

He set his phone down and picked up his guitar. His fingers glided across the strings, desperately searching for a tune to match his mood. 

“Alya told us about you and Marinette.”

Luka looked over to see his sister standing in the doorway. 

“Come in Jules.”

She sat down on his bed and put in hands in her lap. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I wasn’t sure if Marinette wanted people to know. We’re not even dating yet, but Alya walked in on us and-“

“Do you not trust me? I wouldn’t have told anyone if you asked me.” 

“I know Jules, but I want to keep Marinette’s trust-“

“You care about her more than me?”

Juleka’s expression was deadpan as usual but he knew she was upset. 

“You’re both very important to me. I wasn’t trying to keep anything from you, I just don’t know where I stand with her yet.”

“I guess I understand or whatever.” 

Luka tucked his sister’s long fringe behind her ear. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you Jules. You know you’re my favourite little sister.”

Luka winked. Juleka smiled, ever so slightly. 

“Have you perfected her melody yet?”

“It’s close. Now that things between her and I are different...”

Luka paused, and he thought of Marinette’s lips against his, her arms wrapped around him, her head pressed against his chest...

“The melody is changing. It’s similar, though.”

“I’m happy for you and Marinette. At least we won’t have to hear about Adrien anymore...”

Luka couldn’t help feeling a slight pang at hearing his name. He had only met Adrien twice and he seemed a nice kid, if frustratingly oblivious.   
But it was weird knowing that a boy Marinette was evidently heavily crushing on is in her class and a good friend of hers. Luka knew he didn’t own Marinette, plus he trusted her, and so he tried to shake away the lingering bit of jealousy from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the feedback so far! im excited to continue this little story for a while ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy that a lot of you seem to be enjoying this! Please leave some feedback if you don’t mind, I’d love to know how you’d like to see the story progress from here! :)

Chapter 8

Marinette and Alya sauntered out of class at the end of the day. Marinette was doubly exhausted due to Mr. Pigeon being re-akumatised, causing her to miss her P.E class. She rubbed her temples, knowing she’d soon get a lecture from her parents. 

“You okay girl?” 

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Today was exhausting.” 

“I get that. Listen, I promised Nino that’d I-“ 

“Don’t worry, Alya. You two have fun, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Marinette walked down the stairs outside the school and was surprised to see a tall, blue haired boy sitting on the bottom step. 

Luka grinned. 

“Hey Marinette.” 

“Luka!”

Marinette sat down next to him on the step.

“I was thinking about the text you sent me yesterday...”

Luka placed his hand on her knee. Marinette looked up at him, not bothering to hide the affection in her eyes. She moved her hand over his and gently squeezed it. 

“Uh huh?”

“You know...I was wondering...”

Luka moved his hand so that their fingers were interlocked. 

“Would you like to be my girlfriend?” 

His tone was calm as usual, but Marinette noticed blush creeping across his face.   
She giggled. 

“Yes I would - I would like that very much.”

Luka pulled her into an embrace and she buried her face into his chest. His chest was surprisingly soft, and Marinette imagined all the future naps she would have atop of it. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. 

“You wanna get some ice cream?”

An akuma flew down the road across from the school.  
Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“Another one?” she muttered to herself. 

“What?”

“Oh uh...I uhh...promised my parents I’d help in the bakery after school! Usually I could just hang out instead but they have big delivery for this evening!”

“I understand...I’ll bring you home. I brought my bike.” 

Marinette rushed her room as soon as she saw Luka bike away. 

“Do you think he’s upset Tikki?”

“Maybe, but he seemed understanding! That’s one of the things you’ll have to balance now, you have to make sure your relationship doesn’t get in the way of your duties as Ladybug.”

“I know...I just hope we can get that ice cream soon! Tikki, spots on!” 

With the villain defeated, Ladybug and Chat Noir swung onto a rooftop and admired the setting sun. 

“Do you ever feel like you won’t be able to deal with it all?”

“What do you mean, Bugaboo?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t call me that anymore Chat. I mean that...do you ever think that you can’t be a superhero and be good do those that mean a lot to you?” 

“Well m’lady, I’ve never really had too much of an issue with it. But if someone truly is worth your time, I they’ll be patient with you.”

Ladybug’s earrings flashed. 

“I should get going. Thanks Chat.”

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

“Do you really not want me to call you Bugaboo anymore?”

“Chat...”

“Actually, you don’t have to say anything m’lady.” 

Ladybug smiled. 

“Bug out!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short - I’m really busy in school at the moment, thanks for all the comments and support:)

Luka went from business to house to apartment to school on his bike delivering food. He hummed different melodies to himself; different parts of the city had different songs attached to them. 

He was going down the banks of the Seine when he saw her - he hadn’t seen Marinette since he asked her to be his girlfriend a couple of days ago, but they had called and texted as much as possible.   
He parked his bike and wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

“Hey Mari.”

“Gah!”

Marinette sprung from the embrace and spun around, only to let out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. 

“So how do you feel about getting ice cream now? I don’t have anything else to deliver.”

“We can go now if you like.”

Marinette paused. 

“You didn’t...”

“Hm?”

“Like I didn’t...hurt your feelings the other day?”

“How would you have?”

“I uhh...I don’t know haha!”

“You’re an interesting girl Marinette.” 

Luka remembered how Marinette had said she had to go help her parents the other day. Why would that have upset him? Was it a lie? 

“Do you want to go?” 

“Yeah!”

The couple sat down on a bench on the Pont Des Arts bridge, admiring the Seine. Marinette leaned her head on Luka’s shoulder, and he started running his fingers through her hair, playing with the midnight blue strands. 

“Why did you ask earlier if you upset me?” 

He could feel her tense. 

“I...”

“You can trust me Marinette. You don’t shouldn’t worry.”

She looked down, bashful. She pressed the tips of her fingers together and blush creeped up on her cheeks.   
She looked adorable. 

“I was...nervous?”

Luka placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed slightly.   
Her blush deepened. 

“Is that the truth?”

“I had plans with a friend that I couldn’t cancel. I’m sorry.”

Luka cradled her face in his hand, and kissed the top of her head. 

“Don’t be sorry. You know I wouldn’t be mad or anything, just know you don’t have to lie to me.”

“Yeah...yeah you’re right.”

She wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned against him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Marinette threw herself back on her chaise lounge, smiling to herself from the explosive joy of teenage romance.   
She felt like she finally understood Luka’s musical way of thinking - there was a distinct melody of him now in her head. Lilting, romantic, and soft.   
She heard a loud and deliberate throat clearing from her floor, where Alya sat cross legged with an eyebrow raised. 

“Are you going to tell me anything about him, Marinette?”

Marinette put her hands on her cheeks, blushed, and started to grin ear to ear, and Alya was already regretting asking the question. 

“He’s just so perfect Alya! He’s kind, understanding, gentle, romantic-“

“Not to mention he’s cute.”

“He’s so cute! I feel so comfortable around him, like I, I feel giddy and also confident! I could spend whole days in his arms, kissing him-“

Alya interrupted with laughter. 

“What?”

“I’m sorry girl! It’s just so funny to hear you say this about anyone other than Adrien!”

Marinette flushed and remembered how she used to gush about him. 

“I’m surprised how quickly I realised that I wasn’t meant to be with him.”

“I’m glad you’re with someone else, especially Luka. You could barely get a sentence out in front of Adrien, plus no matter what you did, he was completely unaware. You two get along pretty well as friends, and...”

Alya trailed off. Marinette recognised the look on her face. 

“Just say whatever it is, Alya.”

“You could’ve done better than Adrien. And...evidently you kind of did.”

“He’s a model, Alya.”

“I know but...you’re Marinette! You should be with someone who is actually deserving of all the praise you give them, and Luka really is.” 

Marinette sat up and stared at her lap. 

“You’re always so quick to see the best in people, Marinette. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you openly dislike someone, other than Chloe and Lila. When you spend so much of your time making sure other people feel good, it’s important that you have someone that makes you feel good too.”

“Luka does make me feel good...”

Marinette bit her bottom lip and smiled, continuing to stare at her lap. Alya giggled. 

“Gross!”

“I didn’t mean like that! Or...”

Marinette paused and looked down at Alya. 

“Maybe I did.”

Marinette winked and Alya threw a pillow at her. 

“Hey- ow! You’re the one always droning on about your boyfriend!”

“At least I’m not gross about it!”

Marinette held the pillow flung at her against her chest and lay back again. She closed her eyes and remembered her and Luka’s subway ride together, and their first date in her bedroom. She instinctively bit her hand to stop her from audibly giggling.   
Marinette never considered herself a girl particularly interested in the more amorous side of relationships, her previous fantasies with Adrien involved cute domestic life, children, pets, and a house. 

Things with Luka were different.   
She wanted to feel him again, she wasn’t scared - in fact she got excited thinking about having him in her room again, having his hands against her body and feeling his lips against hers, and her neck, and her collarbone, and her- 

“Earth to Marinette?”

Marinette shot up out of her daze. 

“Did you forget we were having a conversation?”

“Uhh...”

Marinette was even more flushed than before, her entire face beet red. 

“You okay girl?”

“Say Alya...”

Alya gave her a bemused grin. 

“So you know how we were talking about how Luka is different...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for continuing to read this! I’m having a lot of fun with it. Any suggestions or comments would be appreciated - thank you all again!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

“Flowers and chocolates, flowers and chocolates, flowers and chocolates.”  
Luka stared at the small bouquet of daisies wrapped in rustic brown paper and tied with cooking string, sitting atop of a modest box of speciality chocolates from a famous chocolatier in Paris which Luka spent a good chunk of his weeks pay on.  
“Is this going to be too much?”  
He jumped at the sound of a notification from his phone. It was Marinette. 

“Hey, what time are we meeting up at again? :)”

Luka had planned out a surprise for her, which he was now starting to doubt. He felt that they had a connection, a connection that he had never truly felt before, but he didn’t want to push anything on her.  
He looked in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair, uncomfortably aware of how he looked. 

“You look like a dork.”

Luka recognised his sister’s voice immediately but still flinched at her sudden appearance. 

“Are you going out with Marinette tonight?”

“Yeah, do I look okay? Do you think she’ll think I look nice?”

“Just be your usual self, dude. That’s who she likes.”

“Yeah that’s...you’re right Jules.” 

“What are you guys going to do?”

Luka flushed. 

“We’re...going to...”

He looked to his guitar and grabbed it triumphantly, holding it above his head. 

“We’re going to practice the guitar!”

Juleka giggled. 

“That’s some date idea.”

Luka’s blush deepened. 

“I’ve got to go Jules, tell mom I’ll be home late.” 

He put his guitar in it’s case and slung it over his back. 

Marinette gave him a confused smile. 

“So we’re going to go on a date in your old music school after hours?”

“I know the owner and he owes me a favour. I have a surprise for you on the roof, you’ll see.”

He unlocked the door to the building and let Marinette in, following after her.  
Holding her hand, he guided her up the stairs, pointing out different classrooms he had practiced in, taking a detour to show her the classroom in which he first performed in front of a group of people. 

They eventually reached the roof.  
Luka stood back to see how Marinette would react.  
He had a dozen candles lit along the perimeter of the roof. He had built a nest of sorts in the middle of the roof - there were several blankets and cushions bundled up, and next to it there was a picnic basket, his guitar, the chocolates, and the bouquet. 

“Luka...”

“If it’s too much we can-“

Marinette jumped up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him passionately. Although the kiss only lasts for a few seconds, Luka lived several lifetimes while savouring it. 

“I love it.” 

“I’m so glad you do.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this is an AU where all the characters are aged up! There are slightly adult things in this chapter, just a warning

Chapter 12 

She was overwhelmed. The ambiance of the scene was dreamy, romantic, chic, perfect.   
She meant this much to him?  
They sat amongst the blankets and cushions, Marinette’s legs swung over Luka’s as he serenaded her. She admired the daisies, twirling the bouquet in her hands.  
The night was perfect for a roof excursion, the sky was clear and the moon was full, the air calm and retaining just enough heat that lounging was comfortable. 

“This is so perfect.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course! It’s so beautiful and cozy, it’s such a romantic scene.”

Luka put down his guitar. 

“Shall we eat?”

The couple shared brie on crackers, fresh summer rolls, stuffed dates, the chocolates, and a half a bottle of wine Luka had “borrowed” from his mother. 

“I feel like I could stay here forever.”

Luka lay back and Marinette lay beside him, head on his chest and arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

“I wish I could stay here forever Marinette.” 

Marinette looked up at him. She ran her hand up the back of his head through his hair, and started twirling the aquamarine ends with her fingers.   
She didn’t even realise how close she was to his face until he turned to her and pressed his lips against hers.   
Marionette allowed herself to lie back as they continued to deepen the kiss. Luka positioned himself so that he was above her, conscious to not place too much weight on her.   
He had her face cupped with one hand, and the other was snaking up her shirt. She felt his strong hand feeling up her stomach, then to her chest.   
She let out a pleased breath, which Luka responded to with a chuckle.   
He continued to feel her chest but moved his other hand to her hair and balled up some of it in his hand, making sure not to hurt her.   
He moved his mouth to her neck, softly sucking on her soft skin. 

Marinette almost felt herself lose control. 

“Luka..!”

“Are you okay?”

Wordlessly, Marinette gently pushed Luka so he was laying down and she straddled him.   
Grabbing his face with both hands, she fervently kissed him, as if her life depended on him.   
She stripped, effortlessly taking her jumper off. 

“Take your shirt off.”

“Yes madam.”

Marinette sucked air in through her teeth as soon as she saw Luka shirtless.   
She ran her fingers over his collarbones and chest, then returned to kissing him, then moved down his neck. 

She felt one of his hands trying to work out her bra clasp.   
Giggling, she moved his hand away and undid it herself. 

“Are you comfortable doing this?”

Marinette looked down at him. He was so ready to make sure she was comfortable, so concerned with her wellbeing.   
He was cute, too. 

“I’ve never been more comfortable.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

“You two did what?”

“Keep your voice down, Alya!”

Alya looked Marinette up and down. 

“I can’t even imagine...”

“I don’t want you to imagine!”

“How did it feel? Did you enjoy yourself? Was he respectful? Did you two use-“

Marinette stared at Alya, slowly becoming more embarrassed and exasperated at her growing list of questions. 

“Alya...”

“I’m just concerned girl! I could never think of you-“

“Stop...”

Marinette had her head in her hands, and Alya placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Was it okay though?”

“Yeah...”

A wide unconscious grin spread across her face.   
Alya raised an eyebrow and scoffed. 

“I mean I guess you don’t have to tell me girl-“

“No! I was- I mean it was good!”

“You’re acting weird...”

“It was intense...it was good but it was intense.”

Marinette paused and sucked in air through her teeth. 

“Like you know when you’re just trying to focus on one thing but there’s so much going on in your life that you don’t even know if you’re doing anything right?”

“Um...”

“It was good and nothing really bad happened, the date was super romantic too and he was as respectable to me as possible but...”

“But?”

“I just- I just need to get out of my own head. I keep worrying that I’ve done something wrong.”

“C’mon Marinette, if you did something wrong you know that Luka would mention it.”

Marinette twiddled her thumbs together, mulling over the previous night.   
Maybe it was a little too much for her? 

“I always thought it would’ve been different. Don’t get me wrong, Luka’s amazing and everything was great but so much has changed recently and I...”

She trailed off as unwelcome tears pooled in her eyes and her bottom lip started trembling. 

“Awh girl!”

Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette and squeezed her tight. Marinette buried her face into the crook of Alya’s neck. 

“I- I’m not even- sad-“

Marinette’s words were muffled and broken up by sobs.   
Alya broke the hug and started rubbing Marinette’s shoulders. 

“Can I tell you something girl?”

Her tone was soothing and the soft pink light of Marinette’s room illuminated her face with a calming glow. 

“The first time that Nino and I...”

Marinette looked up through glossy eyes. 

“Well I kinda felt how you feel right now. I wasn’t upset, it went really well but it like...unlocked a bunch of these emotions all at once. I don’t think that’s a bad thing, but you should maybe just wait until you’re fully comfortable again before you guys do anything else.”

Marinette sniffed and rubbed her eyes. 

“I mean you’re a gentle girl, Marinette. Plus you were obsessed with Adrien for ages, I think this is just a part of like, developing as a person.”

“I think maybe you’re right.”


	14. Chapter 14

Luka dug his sneaker into the dirt, running his hands through his hair. 

“Fuck!”

It had been a long time since he had left the inner city. Although Sceaux was near the inner city, he felt a world away from home. 

He took his phone out and checked it. 

“Still nothing...”

He had last text to Marinette still remained unanswered. He typed out a few words and then backspaced. It wasn’t like her to ignore his messages. They hadn’t spoken since their last date.   
Luka tried to play some music at home to distract himself - and it didn’t work. The chords were muddled and he couldn’t seem to find any noise to match how he was feeling. Meditation didn’t help either, his mind was too clouded with memories of his last time with her and trying to focus on anything else was impossible. 

So he got on his bike and rode it.   
And rode it.   
He rode his bike through Sceaux until he wasn’t sure where he was anymore.   
He rode his bike until the thoughts swirling around his head were sedated. 

After reaching a deserted field, he threw his bike down on the grass and flung himself down too. 

He took his phone out of his pocket again, twisting it around in his hands, milling over whether or not to call her. 

“She’s my girlfriend, it’s not weird if I call her...”

Luka ran one hand over his face. 

“It’s not weird...she didn’t reply...”

He swallowed his pride and pressed the call button. 

One ring.   
Then two.   
Three.   
Four.   
Five.   
Six.   
Seven.   
Eight. 

“Hi! This is Marinette! Sorry I couldn’t get to the ph-“

Luka threw his head back.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

He stared at her contact in his phone. 

“Hey, if you don’t want to talk that’s okay, but just let me know if you’re alright. I care about you”

He sent the message.   
He wasn’t used to being this frustrated with someone. 

Luka picked his bike up, making his way to the train station.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence for a little while, I’m currently doing my final year of exams so I’m very busy but I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Marinette stared down at the rope attaching the boat house to the harbour. The usually gentle movements of the water below snapped at the harbour walls, taunting her for having the nerve to come there.   
The day was overcast and windy. The cobbled street felt alien and devoid of life. The boat house seemed bigger than usual, putting her off kilter.   
Having texted Luka earlier that she was coming over, she swallowed her pride and let herself onto the boat. 

While making her way below deck, Marinette realised what felt so different this day.

She peered into Luka’s room. He was sprawled out on his bed with a pillow pressed against his head. He had his second hand draped over the side of his bed and headphones over his ears. The melodrama of the image would’ve been hilarious to Marinette if she didn’t feel a pit in her stomach. 

“Luka?”

He slowly pulled the pillow away from his face and began to look at Marinette with dejected eyes before realising who it was. 

“Marinette!”

He sat up suddenly, taking his headphones off carefully and pausing the music on his phone. 

“You’re early.”

Marinette could only offer him a dry smile in response. 

“Please, sit.”

Luka patted the space next to him. 

Marinette sat down next to Luka on his bed. Her movements were stiffer than usual, her joints clearly felt the same anxiety as she. 

“What happened Marinette? How come you’ve been ignoring me?”

Marinette pouted momentarily and then sighed. 

“Have I upset you?”

“No! No...I just...”

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, as if she could search for the right words behind closed lids. 

“Do you remember our last date?”

“Of course I do.”

“I really enjoyed it...but I got freaked out afterwards.”

Luka moved his hand over hers and gently squeezed it. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Alya told me it was normal to feel that way but-“

Unbidden and unwelcome tears began to pool in Marinette’s eyes. 

“Hey...”

Luka rummaged in his nightstand and retrieved some tissues which Marinette shakily took. 

“I didn’t want things to change. I didn’t want you to think I - didn’t like you, or that I - didn’t enjoy myself, or any- thing like that.”

Marinette cut herself off throughout her sentence with sobs. 

“I- I didn’t want you to think that you’re- a bad person.”

Luka cupped her face and wiped a tear away with his thumb. 

“I just didn’t know what to do.”

“I was just worried.” 

He pulled her into an embrace. 

“Thank you for telling me. You can tell me anything.”

Luka slowly lay down, bringing Marinette with him. Almost instinctively, she buried her face against his chest, and Luka tightened the embrace. 

“I really like you Luka. I like you a lot.”

Her voice was muffled, but her sobs had lessened.  
Luka bent his face down to kiss the top of her head. 

“I like you a lot too, Marinette.”

The room began to feel a lot less alien to Marinette as she allowed herself to become drowsy and drift off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still very busy with exams so sorry for the long delay!

Luka tended to keep his negative emotions to himself. He was unusually reserved, even around family, typically expressing his emotions through his music.   
However, after receiving an invitation to a house party from his least favourite classmate, he blew out a sigh so loud and full of exasperation it awoke Marinette from her slumber on his bed. 

“What the fuck...”   
The words left Luka’s mouth without him even realising. 

Marinette opened her eyes and stretched. 

“How long have I been asleep here?”  
She turned and looked out the porthole window. Dusk had begun to settle on the banks on the Seine like a proverbial blanket. 

“Shit I um-“  
Marinette picked her shoes off the floor and hopped across the room as she put them on.   
Her hair was messy and flat on one side and her face was still streaked with tear stains. The folds on Luka’s bedsheets had left creases on her cheek.   
“I gotta go, I have um-“  
She tripped over her own feet trying to tie her shoelaces.   
“I’ve got a project to work on!”  
She scrambled up off the floor before Luka could even react to her show of clumsiness.   
“I’ll call you later!”  
She quickly planted a kiss on his cheek and left his room. 

“Bye.”

Luka went back to looking at his phone. The message from his classmate, Azy, read as:  
“What’s good dude. I’m having a party on Saturday and Sarah really wants you to come. Don’t disappoint her like last time. You know where I live.”

Luka rolled his eyes so far back into his skull they might’ve gotten stuck. 

He typed out his response:  
“I’ll be there.”

He then promptly turned off his phone and seriously considered throwing it against a wall. He ran his hands through his hair as though the antidote to this situation could be found on his scalp.   
He stood up and shambled into Juleka’s bedroom. 

“I need advice. Right now.”  
He stood in her doorway. His posture was different- he was slouching and his head was hung. He was tone was defeated and lethargic. 

“Uhh...”

“It’s about Azy. He invited me to a party and I don’t want to go.”

“Then don’t go?”

“He says Sarah wants me to go.”

“I thought you didn’t talk her. Why’re you pouting about it now?”

“I don’t talk to her.”

They stared at each other, uncomfortable. 

“You don’t have to go, Luka.”

“We both know that will just cause more problems.”

“Bring Marinette and only stay for like, half an hour.”

Luka ran a hand over his face. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, like to bring Marinette? Sarah is like my-“

“Honestly I don’t know. Go away. I’m busy”

Luka groaned, turned, and left her room. He supposed he deserved that for just barging in. 

He returned to his room and picked up his guitar.   
The melody he wrote felt pensive, and betrayed a perturbation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopefully will be writing more consistently for a little while - hope you all enjoy!

Marinette and Luka stood, hand in hand, outside a large Georgian house in the centre of Paris.   
Marinette looked up at her boyfriend. His eyes were glassed over and his forehead, which was exposed as he had tied his fringe back into a bun, was dotted with sweat. 

“Babe.” 

Luka continued to stare blankly ahead. 

“Babe!”

“...what?”

“What on earth is wrong with you? You’re clearly stressed out, I’ve never seen you like this.”

“It’s...”

He shoved his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans. He was dressed differently than usual, his normal ripped jeans were exchanged for straight blue cuffed ones. He was wearing a cream and blue coloured long sleeved shirt from a high fashion brand that Marinette was surprised Luka even knew of. His nail polish was cleaned from his nails. 

“It’s- it-“

Marinette raised an eyebrow. 

“Let’s just go in-“

“Luka!”

Marinette dug her feet into the ground. 

“Tell me what is going on! Why are we here, why are you sweating, why are you dressed diff-“

Luka’s mouthed twitched into a frown. His eyebrows furrowed. 

“Can I just explain to you after? The sooner we get this over with the better.”

His tone was impatient and angry, something Marinette was not used to.   
His sudden irritability left her speechless. 

The couple walked into the house. It was furnished lavishly, the furniture was antique and regal, and the hardwood floor creaked underneath them. The party was already lively. There were teenagers and young adults scattered around what Marinette assumed was the main living area. A polished oak low table in the middle of the room adorned multiple bottles of wine and different spirits and a stack of paper cups.

The people there all had a presence about them - an aura of unique importance.   
They were laughing amongst themselves, lounging and draped over the expensive furniture as if they could spend all the time in the world there. 

A particular girl caught Marinette’s eye.   
She had a jaw length bob of dark brown hair which framed her face. She was tan, tall, and slender. Her eyes were brown, a dark brown, almost black. Her lips were plump and her nose was straight. All her features seemed smooth and soft.   
Like most of the people at this party, she a definite and unique aura about her, but she was standing by herself, looking observant and pensive. 

“Luka, who do you know here?”

“Her. Over there.”

Luka was looking at the exact same girl. 

“She’s noticed us.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Not at all.”


	18. Chapter 18

"So, who is she?"

Luka blinked down at Marinette. His expression was unreadable. 

"Her name is Sarah. She's- she..." he stumbled.

"Take your time." she sighed.

She rolled her eyes, quickly growing exasperated. She was used to being the bumbling idiot, and yet here she was,  
watching her boyfriend stumble over his words. She looked up at Luka again, but he had switched his gaze back to this "Sarah", who  
was now steadfast approaching the couple with a delighted grin on her face.  
She walked with a bravado, her hair bounced with every step of her retro white platforms. A light blue short  
bodycon dress strechted over her form. She had an air of power about her.

"Luka!" The girl exclaimed.

Her voice rang with elation. She said his name as if it belonged there, as if it was the only place it belonged, as if she was waiting to say it,  
as if she was relishing this moment, and it was infuriating.

"Sarah." Luka's tone was flat.

She threw her arms around his neck and laughed loudly at nothing. Luka barely tapped her on the back, as if he had to force himself.

"You're not happy to see me?" she said as she unwrapped herself.

"I'm ecstatic," Luka responded with little enthusiasm. "This is my girlfriend, Marinette." 

"Marinette!" Sarah exclaimed, with significantly less elation. "It's lovely to meet you."

She took Marinette's hand in hers and shook it, making sure to maintain eye contact and smile sweetly. Marinette was floored by the entire interaction.  
Sarah's hand was soft and the handshake was firm. Marinette smiled politely in return, unable to read why this girl was causing her boyfriend so much grief.

"S- so-" Marinette stuttered.

She looked at the two. The tension between them was palpable, and she had no idea how to remedy it, or why there was tension there in the first place.

"So- heh- how do you guys know each other?" Marinette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, hoping some kind of resolution would come, and quick.

"Don't tell me you haven't filled her in!" Sarah giggled for a little too long.

"I haven't." Luka said. He was much more monosyllabic than usual.

"Filled me in?" Marinette looked up at him quizzically. "On...?"

"Nothing." Luka's mouth had hardened into a straight line. "I'm going to bring Marinette around the place."

"Oh, how lovely! I'll show you guys where-" Sarah began.

"There's no need, I know the house well." Luka cut her off, grabbed Marinette's hand and headed out of the main room and towards the flowing carpeted stairs.

"I'm sorry Marinette," Luka sighed, pulling Marinette behind him. "I'll explain everything to you, we just- we just need to find a quiet place..." 

The couple found themselves in a small isolated bedroom. They sat together on a tartan quilt folded on a queen bed. The room was   
sparsely furnished. The old nightstand beside it was unpolished and distressed. The room was dark, cold, and uninsulated.   
There was a grey and black Turkish rug on the ground, with rips at the edges. The antique curtains were frayed and dust had collected on every   
surface.  
The whole room betrayed the rich and sumptuous nature of the house Marinette had seen so far. 

"Are you going to explain what's going on?" Marinette crossed her arms across her chest. 

"She was a classmate of mine. We were close friends, for a long time," Luka slammed his hands on his lap and leaned back. "And things changed."

Luka talked. And talked. And talked. Luka talked more than Marinette had ever heard him talk before. He talked until she almost got tired of his voice.  
Luka told her about his music classes, how she was a violin player, and he painted a picture of their friendship.   
They would spend hours on the phone to each other, play duets, create inside jokes, meditate, and think about how they could share their art with the world. Their connection was deep. 

"We thought we could have conquered the world, Marinette," He reminisced. Luka propped himself up on the bed and dug his fingers into the   
quilt. "We thought we could do anything together."

"What changed? She didn't have a crush on you or anything?" Marinette asked.

"We never had anything romantic. I don't think she's even interested in men at all." Luka pressed his lips together and glanced at the ground dejectedly. "It changed when my father passed away."

Marinette instinctively wrapped an arm around his. 

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly. 

The room felt colder. The curtains seemed more frayed all of a sudden, the rug more tattered, as if the room itself was affected by the emotional well-being of the inhabitants.

"I just kind of...left," Luka continued to stare at the ground. "I didn't want to be around anyone."

He paused. Marinette rarely ever saw this part of him. Luka had mentioned his father in passing before, but like Juleka, he was very quiet on the subject.  
Marinette stayed silent, hoping he would continue to open up.

"I ignored her, I shut down." His voice cracked. "I didn't mean to upset her." Even in the dim light Marinette could see tears well up in his eyes.

"So she ignored me too, and I don't blame her." Luka wiped a tear from his cheek with his thumb. "But she started telling people how bad of a person  
I was - that I cut her off for no reason..." He shifted on the bed. "She started spreading lies about my family, she told people lies about Juleka, she made   
up rumours about my mother."

Marinette ran her hand up and down his arm.

"And I could never prove that she did that. Sarah has the upper hand, and she obviously loves it" Luka titled his head back chuckled without any humor.  
Tears ran down his cheeks and onto to his neck with no abandon. "I'm sorry I dragged you here to see this. It's stupid, I didn't want to come, I just  
didn't want to stir anyth-"

"Hey," Marinette interrupted him in the softest tone she could muster. "It's okay, here." She produced a tissue from her handbag and pressed it into   
Luka's hand.

"You're okay," she whispered.


End file.
